hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Icon/Walkthrough
Starting locations The only starting location available is at the city gates. 47 will be outside the gates that lead to the town. Smuggling locations The only smuggling location available is a large agency pickup in the cafe basement. It has direct access from the street via a locked door. Dino Bosco Bosco is the director and main star of the film, and thanks to the speakers all over the map, what he says can be heard. He will be either acting on the movie, or taking a break in his trailer. The scene currently being filmed has Bosco as The Icon being attacked by a robot, then being pursued by it and finally him escaping by jumping. Each one of those parts has an accident that could happen and a related opportunity. Attack of the robot : Related Challenges: Dino's Inferno, Light My Fire Some special effects crew members are talking about some fuel that just arrived, it seems it needs to be tested before being used on the film as it is high-octane and could be too powerful. Said fuel is in a shop in a special effects only area, inside a case. In order to access this area, it would be wise to attain a SFX crew disguise, which will also, in turn, complete the challenge Call Back. The easiest one to get is from one of the crew members who are talking next to the town hall side entrance, the one with a camera on top of it. Enter the basement through the back door (using lockpicks or the key found in an open shop in the alleyways), then go immediately right and up the stairs. That door is the side entrance. Opening the door will most likely have 47 recorded by a security camera, but the evidence can be deleted afterwards. Throw a coin or other object at the door and one of the crew members will come investigate. After that, throw another one inside so 47 can take him out without any witnesses, take his disguise and dump the body in one of the basement containers. Exiting through the remaining door will lead to the main staircase of the building. Go up to level 6 to delete the evidence, or exit through the left door to continue. Get to the toilets under the restaurant going around the trailer. On one of the crates, there will be a key that opens the fuel case. Head to the set, avoiding any perceptive crew members who can see through 47's disguise and then to the shop located north of it. Inside there will be a case with the fuel. The lock can be picked if the key wasn't picked up, but some NPCs can observe this even from the outside, so caution is advised. Once 47 has the fuel, it is time to swap it with the one being currently used. Exit the shop through the front door and go to the fueling station. Swap the fuel and the next time the robot refuels it will do so with the high-octane fuel. Next time he fires on Bosco it will torch him. It is possible to complete this opportunity without an SFX crew disguise, but access to the fuel will be more difficult as there are security guards by the back entrance and SFX crew by the front one. Also, swapping the fuel can only be done legally as a SFX member, any other disguise or suit will arise suspicion. If it's the first accident completed in the mission, this method will also complete the Someone Could Hurt Themselves challenge. If it is the first time the mission is completed, this method will also complete The Thespian challenge and reward the player with the A Night at the Movies achievement. Pursue of the robot :Related Challenges: Performance of a Lifetime, An Explosive Ending When the robot is pursuing Bosco, some pyrotechnic effects are activated. They are automatically rigged to be set off as soon as Bosco passes them, but some of the crew members affirm that it would look more realistic if the explosions were manually activated, although caution should be exercised because triggering the effects too early could result in a fatal injury. The easiest disguise to complete this challenge is the security guard one. There are three security guards who can be knocked out pretty easily: # On the town hall tower, next to one of the spotlights. He must be lured downstairs as there is a crew member nearby. # There are three guards very close to each other in the alleyways, north of the set. The one standing always in the same position can be lured inside a nearby shop where everybody is allowed and the town hall key is located. # On the set, guarding the entrance to the special effects computer. He can be lured to the town hall building from the stairwell. The latter one would be the most useful, as the computer will have to be accessed to complete the challenge and the least witnesses, the better. Once the disguise is attained, the pyrotechnics remote must be taken. It is located across the set, on a table. Then, on the platform with the special effects computer, there are some special effects crew members that must be taken care of. One of them drinks from a glass that can be poisoned with emetic rat poison from the basement. The other one can be lured away by turning off the nearby generator. Once both are out of the way, override the automatic pyrotechnic explosions on the computer and walk away. The next time Bosco is escaping the robot, activate the pyrotechnic explosions and they will kill him. If it's the first accident completed in the mission, this method will also complete the Someone Could Hurt Themselves challenge. If it is the first time the mission is completed, this method will also complete The Thespian challenge and reward the player with the A Night at the Movies achievement. Escape from the robot :Related Challenges: Mega Byte, Something to Chew on A conversation between two crew members reveals that some more air pressure in the air ramp will send Bosco flying right into the metal jaws of the monster above him. However, this also requires to tamper the jaws because they are closed. It would be wise to attain a SFX crew disguise, which will also, in turn, complete the challenge Call Back. The easiest one to get is from one of the crew members who are talking next to the town hall side entrance, the one with a camera on top of it. Enter the basement through the back door (using lockpicks or the key found in an open shop in the alleyways), then go immediately right and up the stairs. That door is the side entrance. Opening the door will most likely have 47 recorded by a security camera, but the evidence can be deleted afterwards. Throw a coin or other object at the door and one of the crew members will come investigate. After that, throw another one inside so 47 can take him out without any witnesses, take his disguise and dump the body in one of the basement containers. Once in possession of the disguise, go to the shop located north of the set, where the high-octane fuel case is. In the shop there will be a screwdriver. Exiting through the door to the left will lead to a ladder. Climb it and sabotage the jaw controls. The next thing to do is to increase the air pressure the ramp gets, so Bosco can jump higher. The air pressure controls are where the manual detonator for the pyrotechnics is, on the west side of the set. Tampering with the controls is illegal, so make sure there are no witnesses. There is a member of the special effects crew who walks between the controls and a nearby guard. If he notices the pressure is high, he will go lower it, so it is better to only augment the pressure when Bosco is about to do the take. Once the pressure is altered and the metal jaws are open, Bosco will jump right on them and die. If it's the first accident completed in the mission, this method will also complete the Someone Could Hurt Themselves challenge. If it is the first time the mission is completed, this method will also complete The Thespian challenge and reward the player with the A Night at the Movies achievement. A walk among the crowd :Related Challenges: Critically Acclaimed, Time to Meet the Fans, Hold my Hair and Tasteless, Traceless 47 can interrupt the movie by tampering with the rack all lights are connected to, which is near the robot. Shooting it also has the same outcome. Once this is done, Bosco will call for a pause, then go to the town hall building, through the restaurant, and finally to meet the fans at a Q&A session. There are several ways he can be killed: * When doing the Q&A, he will be standing next to a gas lamp. The lamp can be shot twice from the lawyer's office window in order for it to explode. Note that this will kill other people. * He will drink from a water bottle during the Q&A. The water bottle can be poisoned with emetic rat poison or lethal poison. This poses two problems. First, poisoning the water will be noticed by all the fans waiting for Bosco, so the only way to do it safely is by using a waiter disguise. There is one available disguise inside the catering van, near the town hall side entrance. The second problem is that going behind the table where the water bottle is located is considered trespassing, so the nearby guard will have to be distracted. If emetic poison was used instead of lethal, Bosco will walk to the back of the town hall to puke in a portable toilet. He can then be drowned, but be careful as this takes quite some time and a waiter comes and goes out of the area. An ocassional bystander also walks around there too. The trailer ambush :Related Challenges: Piano Man, Straight Shot After some takes, Bosco will eventually go to his trailer. It is possible to access the trailer by the hole on the roof, either by climbing the ladder or by vaulting the balaustrade near the restaurant. As soon as 47 sets foot on the trailer roof, it will be considered trespassing, no matter which disguise he wears. Another option is to distract the guards at the entrance and then use the key found in the restaurant to open the door. A lockpick can also be used, however there are many eyes on the trailer and this will probably be noticed by somebody. Once inside, and when Bosco arrives, 47 can garrote him or subdue him and then shoot him. The reason for subduing him first is because his outfit partially protects him from bullets, so he needs a few headshots to die. Escape :Related Challenges: Car Chase, Stepping out of the Spotlight There are two exit points. One of them is Bosco's car, the sports car located near the city gates. To escape using it, 47 will need his car keys, which can be found inside his trailer. Another one is the old town gate, located behind an unlocked grille near the alleyways in the north part of the map.__FORCETOC__ Category:Walkthroughs Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ walkthroughs